Noah 'Ravager' Soulblood
"Now that the meaning of my existence is lost, I realise that there is nothing left to lose - Ravager 'Soulblood' -The Traitor of the Shadebrood and Firstborn, seeking to end the Shadebrood before the end of Skyaros itself- Known Names: Ravager (Or Ravage) and "The Kal'larash" Birthdate: 7th June (16th June when his corruption started) Age: 24 Faction: Shadebrood (Originally) Gender: Male Alignment: Lawfully Neutral (Neutral) Friends: Cheyenne 'Shine' Aktani the Hedgehog Roxanne 'Flare' Flametail the Fox Aeysara 'Illusion' Gale Family: Korin Darkslade (Original Father and Warlock of the Felrisen Remenant), Claudia Darkslade (Mother, Windtrader of Epitaph), Karlee Darkslade (Sister), Dael 'Blight' Soulblood (Shadebrood Father). (Story based) Theme Song or Theme Song Personality: Theme Song ???? (Mysterious Theme Song) - Two Steps from Hell - Fatal Fury Song A event....that may turn tides of a battle between the living....and dead...the friendships may be forgotten in the endless abyss of insanity, promises are thrown away at the face of the innocent and your once known self fades into the darkened side in the Heart of Everything. '"Appearance is nothing, the person from the inside is what matters" - Claudia Darkslade Personality: (When he met Shine) He's quite playful for his age and is always friendly. Unlike his shadebrood family, he wants to make friends. But people dislike him for his appearance (Ugly Demon or such), and tease him. But then he is quite shy around others, but is still very friendly, it was just complicated to make friends back in those times. Lastly, he is quite merciful, unlike himself today, he wouldn't hurt a fly or punch his own brothers and sisters. (After or Now he reunited with Shine) He's quite moody, sarcastic and cool-headed. When he was released from his eternal damned cell, his anger got a little out of control. Ravager is not only quite sarcastic but can be cocky as well, but more cocky than Shine. When he finds his enemies and rivals, he's quite violent and brash towards them, even if it was a playful fight, Ravager would take it seriously. Although, recently he's been rather depressing and serious about life, he's been more aware of his surroundings. He even doesn't visit his friends anymore. Likes and Dislikes: Likes: Sightseeing, looking at abnormal things (Like Books, Chairs etc), wind, food and Cheyenne 'Shine' Aktani (Has feelings but has NO idea what it means or what it's about) Dislikes: Shadebrood, being alone, quiet noises, demons and his Demonic Motives. Abilities: Even though he had been banished from the brood, he still has a few special abilities with him. He controls a similar ability type like Blight, soulflames (basically just a blue flame) and the essences of the Shade Realm. Death Grip: His fists become infused with a decaying, shadow-like essence, allowing him to bring his enemy towards him. (20 minutes Cooldown) Soulflight: '''He imbues himself in a blue, spectral flame, where his speed is increased and his appearance fades slightly. '''Mutated Heart: '''Ravager has a mixture of mutations inside his body, like his foster father, Blight. He could grow a blade from his upper torso or his arms, his arms create glaive like guards. '''Magics' Bane: If a spell was cast at Ravager, it would reflect back at the enemy. This effect can only occur every 15 minutes. Malefic Grasp: Imbues himself in the essence of the Shade realm, increasing his power in punches and kicks, may also give stun effects (Unlikely Chance) and when struck, the victim may feel he is being scarred/cut but has no 'real' effect. Hand of Naz'ruth (Naz'ruth is Kalrag and Talros' father) : Ravager can send bolts that look like 'small' meteors at enemy heads, dealing average amounts of damage. Chains of Grief: Not really a special ability or anything, however allows him to either bring the target to him (like Death Grip) or to immobilize the target for a short time. Attributes: Ravager is more of a speed type, using the soulflame essences from the Shade Realm to increase his speed. : Strength: Average : Agility: Excellent (While in the Shade Realm, otherwise it is Average) : Intellect: Average : Endurance:Great Weaknesses: As a Shadebrood demon, he is to follow the pact of Damnation but since his mortal emotions had overcome himself, he doesn't follow it. However, the other Shadebrood do, which may cause Ravager's failures. Like for Example: *'Watch everyone from afar and beyond, where in places you are separated, you are the eyes of another'. (Blight has a choice to watch over Ravager, he can do so and is very rarely that a solution could be found to blocking his sight) *During 'any' ritual, is what Ravager must take part in, whether it could be the newly corrupted spawn of the brood or even the promotion of giving, he would sometimes be in a state to somehow attend the ritual, examples of this state are either he's paused in a stance or just stands still blankly He is quite weak to Chaos abilties, like his father. Chaos Emeralds have quite a hit to him. Elements, like the Light and Earthern/Nature styled abilities can hurt more than usual compared to others. Basic Information: Ravager is the firstborn of the Darkslade family, however was only a few days later, Blight abducted him to 'test' a type of ritual. The Ritual (Maw of the Unforgiving) suceeded however a few complications came, including Ravager's normal mortal-like skills like learning, emotions and social skills. This meant that Ravager isn't a pure Shadebrood demon, or is like the others which is probably what led to his personality. It was his relationship with Shine that also increased his hopes in life, that he can make friends and still fit into the world. The recent actions of the Shadebrood have changed his attitude to a more darkened anger side, he seeks to end the Shadebrood, hoping the 'madness' to end. Little does Ravager know however, there are reasons for Blight's madness. Birth of the Corrupted: Ravager or what he was once known as, Noah Darkslade was born in a private house just ouside of Emeraldis. Claudia had watched over Noah for five days, very wary of her firstborn child. She still had associates from her Breezewind Trade Group (market chain organisation between cities) come to visit her and arrange deals. Korin was still busy with the Felrisen Remenant (original darkmoon cult) and his warlock duties, that he hadn't realised he became a father. However Korin and the other warlocks were at Serenity in the mausoleum, slowly discovered a rumour that may become true. Noth, one of the warlocks walks to Korin, motioning his hand towards Korin's shoulder, grasping it. "Brother, it's near" Noth says grimly. Korin frowns "What the hell do you mean, Here? Here?! Now? Why now?" he clenches his fist in angsty. Noth replies "Merely because of the Ancients returning", Korin raises his eyebrow, but then he glares at Noth "You are telling me lies, what's the use now? But if Tag'ramar gets here, say farewell to your life" Noth interrupts "I am not letting any damn bastard take the life of my family, you had better do the same, Brother" Korin crosses his arms "Look, just tell me where and when he shall come" Noth turns around, he looks at Razivious and says "Razivious, Brother....you have the details, tell Korin..." Razivious looks down, his voice is rather down and grim "It's ... not Tag'ramar..." Korin stares, widening his eyes at Razivious. "Well then? Speak up, time is of the essence!" Korin exclaimed with a demanding tone. Razivious then says "I don't know who it is, that's the issue. But he has a relation WITH Tag'ramar" Just when Razivious spoke Tag'ramar's name, a shadow appeared behind Korin and slowly morphs into a 'large creature'. Tag'ramar glares at Korin, "You had made no progress the last few months, where is the other test subject!?" Noth questions Tag'ramar: "Why the hell do we need another 'test subject' and what do we look like, researchers? Alchemists? No...." Tag'ramar yells at Noth, "Because the answers to your question must be hidden from the likes of any of you" Korin crosses his arms, "Everything has a reason, Tag'ramar....-" Tag'ramar interrupts Korin "You question a higher rank of the Remnant?" Korin sighs "Alright, I'm over it....we shall look for the new 'subject' this afternoon" Tag'ramar calms himself down slightly, however is still frustrated, he then says "Don't fail me on this one, boy" he then dissapears. Korin sighs, he puts his hands on his forehead, stressed. Three other warlocks, Shengrav, Messir and Vladiv walk into the Mausoleum. Noth looks at the three, he says "Tag'ramar has spoken, find another subject....and do it with haste" The three warlocks, before they had time to speak, they nodded silently and walked back outside. Razivious walks outside, "Korin, don't let Tag'ramar overcome you, we had faced uglier things before....remember that and remember that once" he said. Korin sighs as Noth walks outside, leaving Korin to himself. Korin then decides that he should come back home to retrieve his stuff. He puts himself in long thought during the trip back home. It was the 16th June that Korin returned home, he came inside the house. Claudia walks downstairs and then pauses in shock. Korin sighs, he walks towards Claudia, grasping her tightly. "I apologise, it's....hard times nowaday-" Claudia interrupts him, lowering her voice and says "I understand, it's...fine...." she turns her head and picks up Noah. Korin's eyes widen, he stares at Noah and Claudia, paused in stance. Claudia looks at Korin, "Something wrong?" she said with somehow a sarcastic tone but very calming. Korin shakes his head, "No nothing..." he feels his heart beating hard and a small echo in the distance, he asks Claudia "Did you hear that at all? The Disturbance?" Claudia shakes her head "No I didn't, oh .... this is YOUR son" she says. Korin moves back slightly, he felt another heartbeat, he felt like as if he was getting a heart attack. Korin fell down to his knee, Claudia gasps "Are you alright?" Korin cringes in pain, saying "No, I'm fine! But your not....somehow.....wait...did you say....my son?" When Korin finished his sentence, the heartbeats stopped and everything went to normal. He felt better and got up slowly. Claudia sighs "Yes, you've been gone for rougly nine days....this little bub' is only around that age" Korin looks at Noah proudly, but then he turns around. "What kind of father would I be? Especially when-" A large crashing noise appeared from the back of the house, interrupting Korin. Claudia rushes outside, Korin followed behind her however Claudia left Noah inside. Outside the back of the house, was Blight Soulblood ... looking more demented, twisted and horrifying the last time Korin saw him. Notes: 2nd FC LozzaLolzor made and was originally a bird (truestory) Ravager has a less detailed backstory because mainly he is focused for the future events. Again, if I screwed something up please let me know, and a thanks you. ravagersao.png|New Style, OMG. Done in 4-5 Hours in PaintToolSAI - Ravager ~ Against the Tide Ravagers.png|Original picture before the Anime One Ravager Reference Sheet.png|ZE OFFICUAL REFERUNCE SHEET OF RAVAGUH DAH HEDGEHOGZ Kenshi - Ravager.png|Ravager as Kenshi from Mortal Kombat super fun happy fatality.png|group foto, yah mon yah. xD Ravagers 2012 update 2 .png|Last Picture of Ravager's Hedgehogly appearance BU Ravager 001.png|daht redesign yo, with a neck. ouo Category:Good Category:Jackals Category:Spiritual Characters